The present invention relates to a threaded closure assembly, and more particularly, to an open ended container having a lid provided with at least one resiliently biased locking member.
Many resources have been devoted to providing an improved locking lid which cooperates with an open end container. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,732,288, 4,967,926, 5,125,858, 5,377,858, and 5,915,575 each show improvements to the container assemblies wherein the top, or lid, has a locking feature relative to the open end container.
While these locking lid assemblies have been satisfactory for their intended purposes, they all provide an open ended container with a plurality of inwardly directed teeth. In order for the locking mechanism to operate satisfactorily, space between the teeth and the lid is present in each of these designs. In order to prevent leaking through this space, various sealing techniques have been implemented including double walled containers as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,732,288 and 5,915,575 and as single slanted wall design as in U.S. Pat. No. 4,967,926 so that a seal may be formed interior to the space.
In spite of the improvements which have been developed with the inwardly directed teeth locking systems, a need still exists to develop an improved locking system.
Consequently, it is an object of the present invention to provide a locking lid assembly for use with open ended containers wherein the container has outwardly directed teeth instead of inwardly directed teeth.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a simple, effective locking system for use with plastic pails and lids.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a relatively smooth interior surface of a container without the need for a separate second wall, such as a skirt, to provide a surface for mounting inwardly directed threads.
Accordingly, a container assembly has an open ended container with outwardly directed teeth proximate to the open end on an outer surface of the container. Threads are located on the outer surface of the container below the outwardly directed teeth. A lid with a biased locking mechanism has inwardly directed threads on a downwardly extending outer wall of the lid which cooperate with the outwardly directed threads on the outer surface of the container to allow the lid to be threaded onto the container.
The lid has a locking mechanism including an arm which is configured to engage the teeth. The arm extends downwardly through an opening in a ridge which connects the outer wall to a central disc member. The arm is biased towards the central disc member. As the lid is threaded onto the container, the arm of the locking mechanism contacts the teeth. The arm preferably includes a blade configured to cooperate with the teeth to allow the top to be tightened, but resist the loosening of the top without first disengaging the arm from the teeth.